The Good, the Bad, and the Love Story
by gemrocks123
Summary: Kim Crawford is a bad person. She doesn't care if she gets in trouble. At least, that's what everybody thinks. Really, she's just lonely and wants to be loved. Then, she meets Jack Brewer; a boy who follows the rules and gets straight A's. He can't be the remedy to Kim's lack of love, can he? A nerd dating a bad girl? Like that's gonna happen.
1. The Dream

_**Hey! Sorry it took so long to post the first chapter. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, so it'll take longer to post them. I hope you like the first chapter!**_

__ Chapter 1: The Dream

_I was lying down on the grass. I opened my eyes to see the sky; it was tinged with violet and orange. I sat up. I was in a beautiful meadow. Far away I could barely see the houses that made up the town of Seaford. I heard what sounded like rushing water. I slowly turned around, trying to get a view of whatever it was that was making that sound. Behind me, there was a waterfall; clear and sparkling, it cascaded down a wall of black rock. This place seemed almost...magical. _

_"Are you ok?" _

_I spun around to come face to face with a boy I've never seen before. He had shoulder-length brown hair, was totally ripped, and his brown eyes stared at me full of concern. _

_"Are you ok?" He asked again. _

_"Yeah," I answered. "I'm fine."_

_"Ready to get back to our picnic?"_

_"Yeah," I smiled._

_The boy took my hand and led me back to what must have been his car. He grabbed a basket and a red and white checkerboard blanket. We walked back to our spot. We didn't say anything, but the silence felt...nice. Even though I had never seen this boy before, I felt like we belonged together. Like we were meant for each other. _

_The boy spread out the blanket. I sat down and started to unpack the picnic basket. The food looked delicious. I gasped in amazement. There were chocolate covered strawberries, a small tray of cucumber sandwiches, shrimp, sushi, fruit salad, and two boxes of chocolates. _

_"What do you want first?" The boy asked._

_"Umm...a chocolate covered strawberry." _

_He picked up a strawberry and fed it to me. _

_I did the same to him. We kept feeding each other food until everything but the boxes of chocolate was gone. _

_We laid down on the blanket, and picked out shapes in the clouds. _

_"That one looks like a heart." _

_"No, it's a bunny on a bicycle." I said. _

_He just stared at me. I stared at him. _

_"If this is a staring contest, I already won." I said seriously. _

_He smiled. We burst out laughing. After I finally quieted my giggles, the boy took my hand._

_"I love..."_

_He was going to say it. No one had ever told me that they loved me before. I stared at him expectantly. "Please say it!" I thought. _

_PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! _

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

"Ugh!" I groaned. I rolled over trying to ignore the sound of the alarm clock.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

I finally reached over and turned the alarm off. I reluctantly got up, knowing no one would come get me. I sighed when I remembered my dream. I guess I'll have to finish it in math class.

I took a quick shower. I changed into black leggings, ripped at the knees, and a dark blue tank top. I straightened my blond hair and put it in a high ponytail. For makeup, I lined my eyes (with black of course) and applied a nude lipstick. As I walked out of my room, I grabbed my signature black leather jacket and my book bag. I looked myself up and down. My bad girl look was complete.

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple from the kitchen. I stopped right in front of the door. I took a deep breath. _You can do this. _I prepared myself to act like the bad person everybody thought I was. I opened the door and stepped outside.

The crisp autumn air felt good. Overnight, my front yard had become a canvas and the colored leaves the paint. I wish I could have taken a second to admire the beauty, but a bad girl wouldn't do that.

I made my way over to the garage to get my skateboard. I started making my way to school.

I left my skateboard by the bike rack in the middle of the courtyard, knowing that no one would touch it. I headed towards the building that had 'Seaford High School' plastered across the top.

As soon as I opened the doors I heard someone call my name.

"Yo, Crawford! Wassup?" I knew it was Jerry.

I nodded my head in the direction that his voice came from, acknowledging that I had heard him.

The most popular guy in school, Brody Thompson, approached me.

"Hey, Crawford! Lookin' hot today."

I smirked. "Lookin' pretty good yourself." He smiled.

"I'll see you around." He said.

After he left, my friends Grace and Mika approached me.

"Hey Kim!" Grace said.

"How's it going?" Mika asked.

"Horrible!" I groaned.

"Why? What happened?" Grace sounded concerned.

"School."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good reason to be upset." Mika said.

We made our way through the hall and headed towards my locker. I banged once on my locker and it popped open.

"So, Kim, have you heard about the Fall Ball they're planning?" Grace asked. "It's only for seniors like us."

I never got to answer her.

"Uh oh, looks like the principal is coming this way!" Mika said. "Bye!" Grace and Mika ran off.

"Good morning, Miss Crawford." Principal Longfellow said. "Welcome back to Seaford High."

"It's good to be back!" I said sarcastically.

"Hopefully this year we won't have to deal with anything happening to the food, or the flag, or the statue in the library."

I smiled as I remembered all the pranks I pulled last year. "The worms in the Mac-n-cheese was my favorite." I said while stifling a laugh.

"Yes, very amusing. First period is about to begin. I hope I don't see you in my office for a while." He walked away.

I headed to 1st period after checking my schedule. English. I sat next to an empty seat in the back of the room. The teacher began to lecture about what we would be learning in this class. I tuned her out and began to fall asleep...

A bang woke me up. I turned towards the door. A brown-haired boy with glasses came in.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Ah, you must be Mr. Brewer." The teacher pointed to the seat next to me. "You can sit next to Kim."

When he sat down, two things happened.

1( He smiled at me, sending shivers through my body.

2( I recognized him as the boy from my dream.

**Review, follow, and favorite! **

**-G**


	2. Oh, Crap

**I'm back! Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. (sniff sniff)**

Chapter 2: Oh, Crap

"JACK! GET UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, DO YOU?!"

Wow. I never realized how loud my mother could be. I emerged from my hiding spot under the stairs. I had been up for an hour. I had showered and dressed in khaki pants, a white button up shirt, and a blue and green vest. I thought it was the perfect outfit to make a good impression on the first day of a new school.

"What's for breakfast? It smells delicious," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making pancakes, but they're not for you!"

I sighed. No matter how hard I tried to be nice to her, she always seemed to ignore my efforts and shoot me down with a hurtful remark. I ended up eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast. When I finished eating, I put my dishes in the sink and grabbed my book bag. "Bye, mom!" I called. I paused before stepping out the door, hoping she would say something. She didn't.

I closed the door and inhaled the fresh air. I stood there a minute staring down into the town of Seaford. My house was on the top of a huge hill on the outskirts of town, which meant that I had an awesome view. I finally tore my eyes away from the sight and glanced at my watch. Crap. I hurriedly hopped on my bike and began pedaling like a mad man.

_Way to go, Jack_._ You __decide to be late on the first day of a new school._

I saw a brick building that had 'Seaford High School' plastered across the top in big blue letters. I chained my bike to a bike rack in the middle of the courtyard. Surprisingly, the bike rack was empty except for a black skateboard. I looked around to see a bunch of other bikes jumbled together in a heap next to a smaller bike rack. Why didn't they just use the empty one here? Weird.

Remembering where I was and that I was late, I grabbed my book bag and ran into the high school. I made a stop by the front office to sign in and get my schedule. 1st period: English. I asked the secretary where my English class was located, and then ran there. I yanked the door open, resulting in a loud _bang._

"Sorry I'm late!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Brewer." The teacher pointed to an empty seat. "You can sit next to Kim."

I walked to the back of the room and sat down. A boy with red hair sat in front of me, and on my left there was a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. To my right was a window, and behind me was a wall covered in posters. I sat down, smiled at the girl sitting next to me, then fixed my eyes on the teacher.

About 15 minutes into the lesson, I noticed that the blond was staring at me. Not like the 'spacing out' kind of stare, she was literally gawking at me. Her mouth was wide open. She kept looking me up and down. At first, I ignored her. But then, I started to feel a little self conscious. Did I have something on my shirt? Nope. Did I smell? I discreetly tried to sniff myself. I didn't think I smelled bad. For the rest of the period, I kept squirming under her gaze. Finally, the bell rang.

I grabbed my book bag and headed to my locker. I couldn't help but notice that the girl followed me. After checking to make sure that I was at the right locker, I entered the combination and put my books in there. I got what I needed for the next 3 classes, then turned around to see the girl. She was still staring at me, but she wasn't gawking.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she shoved me aside and banged on the locker next to mine. It popped right open. I waited until she got her books. It's not like I had anything better to do. When she turned around, she looked surprised to see me standing there. Once again, she just stared. I got frustrated.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that it's not polite to stare?!" I said loudly. She seemed taken aback by my outburst. Hurt flashed across her face, and I wondered what I said to make her feel that way. Before I could apologize, her face hardened and her eyes narrowed.

"Tha-" She was interrupted when a brunette and a red head approached her. **(The brunette is Grace, red head is Mika.)**

"Hey, Kim! Oh my God, English was such a bore! Mrs. What's-her-name sure knows how to put kids to sleep. I really needed the nap though. I was up so late last night with Jer-" The brunette finally stopped talking when she noticed me standing there.

"Oh look, it's the new nerd! The jocks were starting to run low on kids to throw in the dumpster," the red head said snobbily.

I mimicked her high pitched voice. "Oh look, it's the 3 delinquents who can't survive without each other!"

The girls stood there with their mouths open. Just then, a tall, muscular guy came over.

"Hello, ladies. Is this dork giving you a hard time?" He shot me a look full of disgust.

"Yes! Could you take care of him, Brody?" The red head's voice was so full of fake innocence and sweetness that it made me want to puke.

The boy smirked and aimed a punch to my face. I grabbed his fist before it met its target. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

I dropped the books I was carrying and kicked his stomach. As he fell down, he tried to knock me down by sweeping his leg towards my feet. I saw it coming and jumped. This guy knew something about karate in order to have performed a kick like that. I flipped backwards as he stood up, encreasing the distance between us. He ran torwards me, but I moved at the last second. Brody ran into a wall of lockers. He fell to the ground. I stared in shock and horror. He started murmuring, then sat up.

"What happened?" He asked while rubbing his head.

I sighed in relief.

"That's him. That's who hurt Brody." I turned around to see the brunette standing with who had to be the principal. My face turned pale. Oh, crap.

**That took a long time to write. I hoped you liked it! I'm asking for 10 reviews before I post another chapter. I got 10 on the first chapter, so hopefully my goal won't be too hard. **

**Review, follow, and favorite!**

**-G**


End file.
